smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Crazy Love (Hero Stories)/Part 5
Later, Hero, along with Papa Smurf, Wonder, Hawkeye, and Hefty were called to Tailor's house. When they arrived, they seen the dummy that looked like Hero. "That was your plan?" Papa Smurf asked, not believing what Hero's plan was. "Yes, Papa Smurf," Hero said. "Smurfette will be able to purge her feelings for me by mating with this dummy." "I envy that dummy," Hefty joked. "Okay, let's get serious," Hero said. "Papa Smurf, do you have the blocker ready?" "Yes, right here," Papa Smurf said, holding a phial in his hand. Wonder soon started giggling. "What's so funny?" Hero asked. Wonder pointed to a specific part of the dummy that got her attention. Hero soon noticed it. "Oh, Tailor!" he said in disgust. "Did you really have to smurf that?" "How else is Smurfette going to purge herself?" Tailor answered. "That is a good point, but did you really have to smurf it like that?" Hero asked. "Okay, we can't just smurf around here arguing. What are we going to smurf with this dummy?" Papa Smurf asked. "Miner is working in the mines south of here. Maybe if we ask him, he will let us use the mine," Hero said. "Good idea, but how are we going to smurf there without being noticed by Smurfette?" Hefty asked. "I'll use my energy to smurf a protective barrier around me, which hopefully will absorb my scent so that when we smurf the dummy in place, I can smurf it to the dummy and intensify it," Hero said. "That's a good idea," Papa Smurf said. "Thanks, Papa Smurf, every Smurf stand back," Hero said as he focused his energy, and soon he was surrounded by a golden aura, and soon it died down to nothing more than an outline that surrounded his entire body. "Okay, let's get smurfing," Hero said, as he took hold of the dummy and headed off to find Miner. ... Once they managed to get to the mines undetected, they sighed with relief. "Miner!" Papa Smurf called. "I'm here, Papa Smurf!" Miner called back. "What's wrong?" "Something's wrong with Smurfette. Can we use this mine for a few hours?" Papa Smurf asked. "What's wrong with Smurfette?" Miner asked again. "I'll tell you...," Hero said, as he began to tell Miner the whole story. Once Hero had finished telling him the whole story, Miner was in utter disbelief. "Well, if that's the only way to help Smurfette, then of course you can use the mine," he said. "Thanks, Miner!" Hero said. "Let's get smurfing." They went as far back into the mine as they could. "Here seems smurfy," Hero said, as he leaned the dummy up against a boulder. "Get ready with that phial, Papa Smurf!" Hero said, as he grabbed the dummie's hand and transferred the protective barrier to it and soon the scent began to intensify. "Do I really smell this bad?" Hero said holding his nose, not liking the idea of smelling himself. "Quick! Smurf the blocker on me!" Hero said, and Papa Smurf poured the blocker over him. "Right, let's wait outside and hopefully Smurfette will be attracted to the scent," Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf," the other Smurfs said, agreeing with him. ... Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest, Smurfette had just finished punching down a tree, when she stopped and sniffed the air again. Her mouth began to salivate when she recognized the smell. "Hero!" she said in a primitive growl and headed towards where the smell was coming from, knocking down everything that stood in her path. Back at the entrance to the mine, the other Smurfs were waiting for Smurfette to appear, when soon they felt the ground shaking. "What's happening?" Wonder asked nervously. "Smurfette's smurfing this way!" Hawkeye said, as he could see Smurfette plowing through everything in her path in order to get to what she so desperately wanted. "It's worked!" Hero said. "Get down!" They hid behind the bushes, peeked through, and seen Smurfette enter the mine. She entered the mine and seen the dummy propped up against a boulder in the middle of the tunnel, waiting for her silently only because Smurfette's mind could not recognize the difference between the dummy and the real Hero. To her the dummy was the real Hero. And it was all she needed. "Hero!" she growled in delight, before licking her lips and heading straight for the dummy. ... Outside the mine, Hero and the other Smurfs could hear the faint sounds of pleasure coming from inside, as Smurfette had her way with the dummy. Wonder held her ears. "I can't bear to smurf if that was actually you," she said. "Me too," Hero said. "Although, for some strange reason, I'm smurfing this strange feeling that something like this has already been done before. Same situation, just vice versa." "Hero, do we really have to stay and listen to this?" Papa Smurf asked. "I agree," Hero said. "Let's smurf back to the village and give Smurfette some privacy." He, Papa Smurf, and Wonder started heading back, until he noticed both Hawkeye and Hefty trying to get a sneak peek at Smurfette having her way with the dummy, with perverted smiles on their faces. "That includes you two as well!" Hero said. The two groaned as they followed them back to the village. ... A few hours later, when Hero had returned to the mine, he could hear no sounds coming from inside. "Let's hope Smurfette is back to normal," he said to himself. He looked inside and seen Smurfette was indeed back to normal, except her chest remained, and the dummy was ripped in two. She slumped over it, clutching it as if it were Hero himself. He could also see that her dress was badly torn, so he wrapped her up in a robe, held her in his arms, and headed back to the village. Upon arrival, he headed straight for the hospital. Most of the other Smurfs tried approaching him in order to see how Smurfette was, but he ran right past them without stopping. He was too focused on making sure she was in capable hands. Meanwhile, Doctor was busy fixing up the hospital utilities and equipment so that it would be easier for him to remember where they were placed. Hero came barging in, catching him by surprise. "Great Smurfs!" Doctor said. "Hero, you know how I feel about Smurfs just smurfing their way in here without knocking!" "I'm sorry, Doctor," Hero said. "I found Smurfette like this in the cave we lured her to. We just need to make sure if she's fine and smurfy." "Alright! Smurf her over here!" Doctor said, taking Hero to the nearby bed and making sure Smurfette was comfortable. "Do you know long before we know if she's okay?" Hero asked. "I'm not sure, Hero," Doctor responded. "Once I've got her smurfed up to the machines that monitor her vitals, then I'll be able to smurf the answers." Hero didn't say anything; he just nodded. "Don't worry, Smurfette's in capable hands now," Doctor said, trying to make Hero feel better. "Thanks, Doctor," Hero said with a smile, before leaving the hospital. ... Later, Smurfette woke up in the hospital, surrounded by her fellow Smurfs. "Uh... what happened to me?" she asked. "You're now completely purged of your affections for Hero. The only thing that you still have is your chest," Doctor said. "I'll happily tell you what happened," Hero said as he began to tell the story. After Hero had finished telling Smurfette the whole story, she was close to tears. "You mean... my affections for you... increased my desire for intimacy with you?" she asked. "Yes!" Hero said. "We had to create a dummy of me with my scent to trick you into thinking it was me, because your desire for me was strong. It was fortunate that the plan worked." Smurfette soon started crying. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "Don't be, Smurfette!" Papa Smurf said. "As long as you're back to normal is all we care about." "Yeah!" the others said in unison. "Wonder, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try and smurf your husband," Smurfette cried. "As Papa Smurf said," Wonder said comfortingly, "as long as you're back to normal, that's all we care about. Don't worry, we are still friends." "Come, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "Smurfette needs her rest." "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the others said in unison. "Can me and Wonder smurf a minute with Smurfette in private?" Hero asked. "Of course," Papa Smurf said, as he left the hospital with the other Smurfs. Hero turned to face Smurfette. "Smurfette, I know how you feel towards me. Personally, this smurf is flattered to smurf this kind of attention from you. Any Smurf besides me would've loved to have smurfed this kind of attention from you, but you have to remember that this smurf is married and I can only love you as a sister," Hero said, before he gave Smurfette a kiss on the lips. "Thanks for smurfing out for me," Smurfette said. "Try to get some rest, Smurfette!" Wonder said, before she gave her best friend a hug. Smurfette yawned and went to sleep. Hero and Wonder soon left the hospital, happily knowing that their friend was back to normal. Fergus was with Abloec discussing about the day's events. "I've got to say, laddie," Fergus said. "It seems that this Almighty of yours seems to have smurfed your prayers." "Of course He did, my fellow Fergus," Abloec said. "The Almighty has the power to conquer all known evils of the world, and the curing of our dear Smurfette is all the proof we need to know that He is really there smurfing out for us." Fergus put his hand on Abloec's shoulder. "Now let's be grateful that our dear Smurfette is now back to her normal smurfy self, laddie." "Indeed, my fellow Fergus," Abloec said. "I'll continue to pray to the Almighty to continue watching over her, as well as watching over all of us and continue to keep us safe from the evils that lie out there in the world beyond our village." "I'm sure that this Almighty will smurf just that, laddie," Fergus said with a cheerful smile. Abloec could only smile back, as he and Fergus went on their way to Nikolai's Bar for a nice refreshing drink to end off their day. 'Smurf to 'Epilogue Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Crazy Love chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles